


Raiding the Larder

by LycheeCannon



Series: Dimitri X Byleth OTP [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeCannon/pseuds/LycheeCannon
Summary: Dimitri always wakes early so that he can get some time to himself before the hustle and bustle of the monastery starts up. One day, he decides that some company isn't so bad after all.Requests here: bbnoodles.tumblr.comTalk to me here: https://twitter.com/BbNoodles1





	Raiding the Larder

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a stab at a Dimitri POV and also at a short that focuses on the early stage of Dimitri and Byleth's friendship/relationship. :) Please enjoy!

Dimitri always woke at the crack of dawn because he liked some alone time.

Whether he came back to the realm of the waking staring the ceiling of his room at Castle Fhirdiad with its expansive mirrored ceiling, a cloth tent on the open road, or the humble stone roof of his dorm in the monastery, he always woke just as the sun started to rise. 

Usually, he used the peaceful time to walk around and contemplate different things on his mind—mulling over his tasks for the day or taking the time to brood over his inner demons.

This particular morning, he exited his room dressed to the nines only moments before the first monastery rooster started squawking—a little later than he usually would.

There had been too much excitement yesterday. He, Edelgard, and Claude were taking part in a house leaders training exercise and were ambushed by bandits. Claude tucked his tail between his legs and made to escape by himself but to his chagrin, they had followed him. At some point, they were ambushed between a small village and the ruffians with no where else to run. By some stroke of the Goddess’ grace, they had managed to enlist the help of a small mercenary company that helped them set things straight. 

The company itself was nothing special—but the captain and his daughter were extremely effective—possibly more so than any other mercenaries he had ever met. They had come back with the three leaders to Garreg Mach well into the wee hours of the night and Dimitri was already making plans to pick Jeralt and Byleth’s brain after Rhea spoke with them later that morning.

That girl really was something—she was small and dainty with unruly hair and wide doe eyes. He had stared at her a breath longer than was appropriate, trying to figure out how old she was. She seemed like she could not be more than his age—maybe even younger.

However, she fought like a ferocious beast slinging both magic and swordplay until her path was cleared. When he’d asked to see her sword at the end of the battle, he saw that her hands weren’t even big enough to completely wrap around the handle of the sword—there was about finger’s width of space between her middle finger and thumb. But there were unmistakable calluses developed over years of living on the road.

His train of thought was interrupted by one of the many cats onsite slinked around his legs, a calico one that liked scratches at the base of its tail enough to venture to the prince’s room ever morning to get its fix. The cat trailed behind him for a bit, eventually seeing one of its playmates and scampering off. Dimitri’s feet had led him to the west entrance of the dining hall, so he thought to grab a sweet roll or some fruit and take it down to the training center library for a quick breakfast followed by some training drills.

As he drew closer to the door that he knew how to open, he saw a small figure perched on a stair leading up to the hall—her knees were tucked against her chest and her delicate chin rested on her upturned hand. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes with a deep sigh and buried her face into her arms. Byleth was not wearing any armor but rather a simple blue blouse with the same black shorts he had seen her in the night before. Next to her, there was a book and a small waterskin that lay abandoned.

“What are you doing out here?” She jumped a foot in the air in surprise, knocking the water skin down the two stairs below her.

“Oh! Your highness!” She looked up at him and immediately made to stand up, dusting off her bottom with a couple of soft pats. “I—erm, will get out of your way.” Byleth stooped over and grabbed the book and was about to grab the canteen as well but Dimitri beat her to it.

“You’re not in my way—and Dimitri is what I prefer,” he handed her the water skin, “What are you doing out here so early? Were your quarters not up to your standards?” Where had she slept? When they had returned late last night he had gone almost immediately to bed, knowing that he would wake early even if he needed to sleep in. How rude of him!

“Oh! No, not at all, they were wonderful!” She chirped, pointing up at the second-floor staff quarters— “I was assigned a cot in the infirmary because no one was awake to set up a second room and I wanted my father to get settled first.” 

Dimitri smiled at her gently, hoping to take her off her edge as she seemed to be nervous and, in a hurry, to leave. “Well have you lost your way? I would be more than happy to escort you wherever you need to go.” 

Byleth blushed strangely, and turned to the side, mumbling something more to herself than anyone else. Dimitri strained to catch her words but found that they were too quiet. When he prompted her to repeat herself, she blushed even more deeply.

“I’m hungry…you Highness” the small woman rubbed the back of her head— “we were in Remire picking up provisions and did not get a chance to restock before coming here. Also, we were traveling most of yesterday to get to the town and did not have a chance to eat. So… erm… I’m hoping to find something to eat. I can pay for it and everything, I just couldn’t find anything and—” She rambled a little, clearly uncomfortable with asking someone she’d just met for provisions. The ferocious warrior that had single handedly defended him and his coleaders yesterday was out sulking before the monastery even woke, trying to find something to eat. So, she was human after all!

Dimitri laughed good naturedly, reaching over to the small tree planted next to the door and pulled a small key concealed in the trunk.

“Do not worry about payment—there is always a spare key that the students keep here to get into the kitchens when it is not technically open.” He opened the door and lead her into the larder with a flourish— “Now milady, what are you hungry for? I’m quite famished myself!”

For a moment, she did not answer so he looked back at her and saw her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. She looked all over the large room, at all the baked bread loaves sitting in rows, all the bread yet to be baked rising in the windowsill, the root cellar overflowing with produce, the vegetables, fruit and more. 

When she looked over at him again, he saw that her face was frozen in a state of amazement. “Wow… I’ve never seen so much food in one place. Mostly I just eat preserved meats and root vegetables…” 

Dimitri felt himself freeze—taking in the way her pink lips parted ever so slightly in wonder. The way her eyes widened just a little, showing him more of the darker blues that lined her pupils. Then, the way her small hands came to cover her mouth as she squealed slightly and ran into the larder to peruse her choices.

When she turned around and smiled at him—gesturing to a basket of sweet rolls on a high shelf, he decided to the thumping tattoo of his racing heart that maybe he didn’t mind company during his early mornings after all.

Now he was not sure, but when he saw her sitting at the foot of the stairs at the same time next morning, key in hand, he couldn't help but feel that maybe she felt the same way.


End file.
